DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The New York Academy of Science requests partial funding to organize the conference"Morphogenesis: Cellular Interactions" to be held on October 21-23, 1997 at the Hyatt Regency in Bethesda, MD. This international symposium will focus on morphogenesis, cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions.